


“What do, you, want Miss Pomegranate?”

by 5PastelWriter6



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, angst???, kinda.., platonic, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5PastelWriter6/pseuds/5PastelWriter6
Summary: Pomegranate and GingerBrave talk
Relationships: GingerBrave | Brave cookie &; Pomegranate cookie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	“What do, you, want Miss Pomegranate?”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM BACK WITH ANOTHER GINGERBRAVE FIC-  
> I promise I will write about more characters soon-

Pomegranate found herself alone in the forest, the gentle breeze made her feel at peace, which is what she most needed right now. She began admiring the forest, it was truly fascinating how the trees and plants had grown so big. 

The young cookie sat in silence. “How peaceful” Pomegranate said, for her, it was interesting how a place with so much life could be so quiet.

The silence didn’t last long, since footsteps could be heard approaching in her direction, she was about to go until a person came out from the bushes

“Geez, why is the forest so big? No wonder why so many people get lost so often-“

The young cookie froze, surprise and confusion in his eyes. Pomegranate was a little bit surprised as well, but that quickly turned into curiosity.

“You!! What are you doing here!? Are you here to corrupt the forest!? Well then, you’ll have to fight me first if you-

“I do not wish to corrupt the forest, I was here to feel at peace, until you interrupted with your disrespectful behavior, GingerBrave”

GingerBrave froze, he blushed from embarrassment, he was really getting lectured by one of his enemies uh? “Oh,uh, sorry” Geez this was awkward.

The young boy proceeded to sit next to Pomegranate, oh? Well this was interesting. The two cookies sat in silence, although that didn’t last long.

“So, uh, what are you doing here?” GingerBrave asked shyly.

Pomegranate found herself quite startled, although she quickly responded. “ I came here to find peace, but I’m more interested in your reason to be here”

The ginger boy laughed sheepishly , “Um, I got lost... while helping some friends”

A very fitting reason for him, GingerBrave began to talk again. 

“We were helping to find something they lost here in the forest, and you know the rest” 

Help uh? Pomegranate wonders, why does this child helps everybody that he comes across to? She doesn’t understand. 

“Why... why help everybody? Isn’t it bothersome?” She stares at GingerBrave, her mind keeps wondering what could he gain from helping everyone? 

“Why? Because is the right thing to do?” The young cookie responds quickly, his curious gaze in Pomegranate. 

“Why choose to help everybody even when you don’t get anything back?” She asked. 

“ Because that’s the right thing to do!” The boy raises his voices a little louder, this time more confident in his answer. 

“It doesn’t matter if you gain something or not, helping is the right thing to do Miss Pomegranate” GingerBrave exclaimed, meanwhile The young woman stood in silence, what an interesting answer. 

“But what about you? Why do you choose to serve the darkness Miss?” Pomegranate froze, why do she choose to serve the darkness....? It’s like her mind stopped working for a moment. 

“Because my master said this path was-“ 

“I’m not asking about your master, I’m asking about you.” 

_“What do, you, want Miss Pomegranate?”_

**...... ******

********

**What... does she want?**

************ ** **

The two cookies stood in silence, she needed to respond, she needed to respond-

************ ** **

_“I don’t know”_

********__** ** ** **

The red haired priest was lost in though, why? Why doesn’t she know?.... 

********__** ** ** **

She was brought back to earth when she saw a hand extended to her 

********__** ** ** **

“Sounds like you’re not happy there... Why don’t you abandon the darkness and join us?”GingerBrave asked with a determined expression, join the rebellion and abandon the darkness? What’s that even possible for her? 

********__** ** ** **

If she joins the rebellion? Could she be brave too? Could she redeem herself after all the atrocities she’s done?” 

********__** ** ** **

She looks back at Brave and for one moment she sees something.... 

********__** ** ** **

_She sees her younger self_

********__** ** ** **

_If she didn’t betrayed her tribe.... Is this what she could’ve been? A leader fighting for her people?_

********__** ** ** **

********__** ** ** **

_How? How can you offer me join you, after all the things I have done to your people? Why?” Pomegranate asked, how can he still believe in her?_

********__** ** ** **

********__** ** ** **

“ Everybody deserves second chances Miss, that includes you, it’s true that you have made some very bad things, but, you can change!” The child exclaimed with a grin in his face. 

********__** ** ** **

********__** ** ** **

_“No”_

********__** ** ** **

********__** ** ** **

“What?” 

********__** ** ** **

********__** ** ** **

_“No. What a foolish thought indeed”_

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__“Miss Pomegranate?”_ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__ >“How can you offer that to your enemy so easily? How stupid....” The priest stood up and glared at GingerBrave, she saw how the boy went from a determined expression to a face filled with fear and panic _ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__“I’d admit, I almost fell for your stupid trick, you are a sneaky one...” Red shards started to form in the air, she almost got tricked, what would her master think of her?_ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__“T-trick? What are you talking about!?_ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__GingerBrave wailed in fear, he wasn’t trying to trick her! What made her think of that!?_ _

********__** ** ** **

__The sharp red sharks suddenly aimed at the boy, GingerBrave tried to find something that he could use to cover but it was too late, the shards came for him at full speed. He covered his face with his arms, the boy waited for the blow but. It never came._ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__He removed his arms from his face and saw Pomegranate staring at him, she looked confused and... sad?_ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__“I will spare you this time.... you can go-“_ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__GingerBrave quickly stood up and walked backwards, he needed to get out of here quick... He stopped in his tracks when he heard Pomegranate talk again._ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__“ But, answer me... why do you always trie to see the good in people?”_ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

__The boy looked at her, his face changed from scared to tired, then he talked_ _

********__** ** ** **

__

********__** ** ** **

___“I... trie to see the good in people.... Because i can’t t even see the good in myself anymore”. He gave her a tired smile, and left. Pomegranate heart ached for some reason..._ _ _

********__** ** ** **

___ _

********__** ** ** **

____**I... trie to see the good in people.... Because i can’t even see the good in myself anymore ******____

********

********_____ _ ** ** ** **

********

********___ _ ** ** ** **

********

********____**What a truly heartbreaking smile...**__ _ _ ** ** ** **

********

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun! Not as a angsty as the last one but it’s ok!
> 
> Hope you liked the story, you can follow me on tumblr for drawing , writing and GingerBrave angst!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pop-cloud


End file.
